Friends?
by yuri maxwell
Summary: Omi's confused... Ken's oblivious... they're friends... but is that all they could be? A R repost of the previously NC17 fic. rated for later chapters... quite mild for now... YAOI content
1. one

Untitled  
By: yuri-chan  
~*~*~  
Disclaimers: I don't own WeißKreuz nor the boys. Though it would sure be fun if I did .  
~*~*~  
  
A soft light illuminated the room as Omi turned on his bedside lamp. It filled   
the room with an eerie glow, chasing the shadows to the dark corners. Omi loved   
the way the shadows cowered and ran from the light. He loved to just lie in his   
bed and watch them in their contorted shapes dancing on the walls.   
  
But not tonight. Instead of being the magical haunt of shadows, his room looked   
like a dumpsite He was so busy the last few days with doing missions and   
catching up with his studies, he never had the time to straighten up his room.   
Books and clothes were strewn everywhere. Papers and diskettes cluttered his   
desk and the tables were thick with a week's accumulation of dust.   
  
'Friday night and I'm stuck cleaning my room,' Omi thought with another sigh.   
'Not that I really do anything special Friday nights.' He shook his head. If   
Youji found out how he was spending his Friday night, he would've teased him   
terribly. He would start saying how Omi should get a life, date girls and all   
that stuff. And somehow all his teasing would go to the fact that he was still   
underage. How Omi hated how youji and the others loved teasing him about his   
age. Youji was the only one who teased him outright though. But still… What's   
with age anyway? He may be young but he's gone through a lot. And he's part of   
Weiß – one of them. His being underage didn't mean anything. Whatsmore, he won't   
be staying seventeen for long…   
  
~*~*~  
  
"Oi, are you sure we should let Omi drink this much?" Ken asked worriedly as he   
watched Omi drown his nth glass of beer.  
  
"Of course Kenken." Youji said with a smirk. Our 'little one' is not under-age   
anymore!"  
  
"Stop teasing Kenkun, Youjikun." Omi scolded, his cheeks seeming redder than   
usual. Then turning to Ken, "I'm okay Kenkun, really. Whatsmore it isn't   
everyday one gets to be eighteen."   
  
"Here's to the debutante!" Youji said raising his glass.   
  
"Omi's eighteen, not twenty-one." Aya said in his characteristic monotone.   
  
"Whatever. He's of legal age." Youji reasoned. "If you need help getting to know   
all the hippest places in town, tell me." He added, winking at Omi.  
  
"Hippest? Knowing you, Youji, I'd say you're up to no good. Omi's not like you,   
you know." Ken said laughing.  
  
Aya just gave a low grunt which made everyone else laugh too.   
  
"I just so love you guys." Omi declared.  
  
"Awww…" Youji and Ken said in unison, making creating a fresh wave of laughter   
from everyone, and a smile from Aya.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have let you drink that much." Ken said reproachfully as he   
helped a very drunk Omi to his room.   
  
"Don't scold Kenkun, you had a lot too."  
  
"But I'm used to it. You're not."  
  
"I'm of age now.' Omi continued protesting, trying his best to stand on his own,   
almost making both of them topple over. "Oops…" he said giving Ken a smile   
before drifting off.   
  
Ken cursed Yoji under his breath as he carried the sleeping boy in his arms.   
"It's his fault. The least he could do is keep awake and help me," he muttered,   
irritated at the blond who was currently out-cold on the sofa, leaving him the   
task of taking the debutante to bed. Aya had gone up to his room hours before,   
leaving them to finish the rest of the bottles.   
  
"Seems like Aya's the one who'd open shop tomorrow."  
  
"Kenkun," Omi murmured in his arms. Ken just shook his head and proceeded to   
carry Omi to his bed. Even when real drunk, Omi seemed real innocent to him.   
  
"So this is what a drunk angel looks like" Ken said chuckling to himself.   
"Pretty…" he added with a smile as he tucked Omi in bed. He stared at the   
sleeping boy and gently brushed stray locks from his face.   
  
"Sweet dreams…" he whispered as he gently brushed his lips across the other   
boy's. He then gave the sleeping Omi another smile before closing the lights and   
leaving the room.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Omi let out a groan as he felt the searing pain as he tried to sit up in bed.   
There was this consistent throbbing in his head that reminded him of   
woodpeckers. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought as he slowly massaged his   
temples. His memory of what happened last night seemed woozy and distorted. He   
remembered Youji buying beer. Ken brought pizza…   
  
"Ken…" he said softly, his fingers brushing across his lips. 'Was it just a   
dream? Kenkun kissed me, called me an angel… It must've been a dream… but no, I   
can still feel his lips on mine, soft, warm. But why would he kiss me? He can't   
be teasing me. It isn't the sort of thing he would do.'  
  
Omi shook his head, trying to clear his muddled thoughts. 'Why would Kenkun do   
such a thing?' He remembered Ken saying he was pretty… 'But I'm not a girl.   
We're both drunk… they say people do weird things when they're drunk. 'Kenkun   
must be real drunk then,' Omi reasoned out. He shouldn't be putting much into a   
single kiss. Who knows, maybe it really didn't mean a thing anyway. He should   
forget about it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ohayo minna-san" Omi said in his cheerful voice as he entered the Koneko.   
  
Ken looked up from his work and gave him a smile, while Aya just nodded his   
acknowledgement.  
  
"Where's Youjikun?" Omi asked as he donned his apron.   
  
"Here," Youji murmured as he entered from the rear holding a list in his hand.   
"Anybody want to deliver these? I don't think I'm up to driving," he added as he   
rubbed at his temples.   
  
"It's not our fault you have a major hang-over you know" Ken said, putting into   
words what Aya's ice cold stare directed at Youji meant.  
  
"How come you're not all conked out?" Youji noticed Omi for the first time. "You   
drank almost as much as I did."  
  
"Almost as much is different from as much as," Ken pointed out.  
  
"High tolerance" Aya added.   
  
"Hmph!" Youji said as he slumped into a chair.  
  
"Hey, I had fun last night guys. Thanks." Omi said with a smile, furtively   
glancing in Ken's direction.   
  
"No problem." Ken responded, giving him a bright smile which made Omi think   
about last night. Gods, he wanted Ken to kiss him again, feel those lips against   
him… Omi gave himself a mental shake. He and Ken were both male and they were   
the best of friends. It wasn't right for him to think of things like that. He   
can't believe one kiss was driving him crazy…  
  
"Omi," Aya said, waking him from his reverie. "I'll make the rounds today, since   
*someone* obviously can't. You and Ken take care of the shop."  
  
"Youji dodging work again?" a familiar voice said from the door.   
  
"Looking good Manx," Youji drawled out, his hang-over temporarily forgotten.  
  
"We have to talk," Manx said ignoring Youji.  
  
"Aren't you a bit early today Manx?" Ken asked, following them to the den, which   
served as their headquarters.   
  
"Have a date?" Youji asked, draping an arm casually on Manx shoulders which she   
casually shrugged off.  
  
"What I do with my time doesn't concern you," she replied, distributing folders   
to everyone. "You should concentrate instead on work."   
  
"Kudou, fouled out!" Ken said laughing.   
  
Youji just shrugged and everybody grew silent as Persia's voice went on.  
  
~*~*~  
A/N: You guys better bear with me for I honestly don't know where this fic is going. all i know is that it's yaoi (maybe lemon ^_~) and that i'm stuck. So if anyone out there has a clue... help will be very much appreciated.  
  
I know nothing about legal age in japan. so if i got it wrong, lets just pretend that I got it right. okay? 


	2. two

Hi minna! I'm back with the continuation... and I still don't know where this story is going. Just sat in front of the computer and typed away. So please, bear with me. I absolutely love Omi and Ken but there are not enough fics out there about them, so I thought of writing my own. This is to be a lemon... hopefully soon, when I get some inspiration. Well, enough of this, on with the show!  
  
Untitled  
By: Yuri-chan  
~*~*~  
Disclaimers: I don't own WeißKreuz or the boys. Though it would sure be fun if I did.  
~*~*~  
Omi let out a low groan as he gingerly lowered himself on the bed. The mission was a simple one. All he had to do was do a background check on the target, lure him out and the others would go for the kill. But it wasn't meant to be. The target just had to hire a small army especially for the occasion -- on the day he was supposed to die. The army was no match for Weiss, but it left Omi bone-tired and hurting all over. And to make things worse, he had classes and tons of deliveries the next day.  
  
Omi let out another groan just as a light rap on the door was heard and Ken poked his head in.   
  
"Omi?"  
  
"Come in Kenkun," Omi called from the bed, not bothering to move.  
  
"You okay? You look like a truck ran over you." Ken said, giving Omi a small grin.  
  
"Tired. But still alive."  
  
"Classes tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Yeah..." Omi replied, closing his eyes.  
  
"Get this off."  
  
Omi's eyes shot open as Ken tugged on his shirt. "Wh... what?"  
  
"Remove your shirt." Ken said as he sat beside Omi on the bed, continuing to pull at the fabric in his hands.  
  
Omi scrambled to a sitting position, and stared wide-eyed at Ken. "Kenkun... " he murmured as the other boy proceeded to remove his shirt, smiling at him all the while.   
  
"Now lie down..." Ken ordered, positioning Omi so that he was lying face down on the bed. "This'll make you feel so much better."  
  
"Kenkun..." Omi began again, not knowing what Ken was up to and decidedly bothered about it.   
  
"Shh..." Ken said as he leaned towards the younger boy and started kneading the tense muscles near his shoulders. "Wait... do you have oil Omi?"  
  
"O...oil?"   
  
"Yeah." Ken said earnestly. "It'll make it easier."  
  
"What?" Omi asked, a jumble of images flooding his brain, making him blush furiously. " I think there's some... here!" Omi added, fishing out a vial of oil from one of the drawers of his night table and handing it to Ken. He still had no clue what Ken was up to but didn't bother to ask anymore since Ken obviously didn't get it that Omi had no idea whatsoever about what he was planning.  
  
"Good. Now, you relax." Ken said as he poured a generous amount of oil on his hands and Omi's bare back and began a slow massage. Omi looked so much like a kid wearing only his customary shorts.   
  
Ken suppressed a laugh at the thought of Omi as a helpless little boy that needed taking care of. Omi was not the least bit helpless as evidenced by the many missions he faced and braved along with the other older Weiss. In fact, if you really thought about it Omi was able to accomplish as much and sometimes even more than the rest of them could.   
  
Ken continued massaging oil onto Omi's back, admiring the younger boy's form as he did so. Omi's skin was smooth and soft and hard at the same time. Ken could feel the tense muscles respond to his touch. A low moan of pleasure escaped Omi's lips and Ken smiled. It seems Omi WAS enjoying himself.   
  
Omi tried suppressing another moan as Ken's expert fingers dug into his back. He heard Ken chuckle at his reaction.  
  
"Like it?" Ken teased.  
  
"Yes, Ken ku..n" Omi replied his words cut off as another moan escaped his lips. Ken had begun massaging his legs. He barely understood Ken's words as the latter began telling him about the training he used to do in J-league and how good a massage felt afterwards. All Omi could think of was how good Ken's hands felt and how wonderful it made him feel.   
  
Omi sighed in pleasure and he felt his eyes close. He surrendered to the weariness he was feeling and promptly fell asleep.   
~*~*~  
Omi let out a yawn as he stretched and slowly opened his eyes. He glanced at the clock by the bed and sat up in alarm.   
  
Late. He was running late.   
  
Omi leaped off the bed, grabbed a towel and disappeared into the adjoining bath for a quick shower. He slept so soundly, he didn't even hear the alarm clock go off.   
  
Omi thought of Ken's hands on his back, moving up and down his spine. He thought of those same hands on his legs and thighs, the deliberate motions feeling so much like a caress. Omi flushed. What was he thinking? Ken was his friend, a very thoughtful friend who kept thinking of his welfare and who was slowly but surely driving him crazy.   
  
Omi stood under the cold spray trying his best to wash away the image of Ken by his bed, oil-slicked hands moving against his skin, soft voice telling him of a past that he wished he could've shared. He thought of feeling Ken's breath on his nape, a ghost of a kiss planted there as he leaned over and whispered good night.  
  
"What am I thinking?" Omi said aloud, trying to put reason in his overactive thoughts. "Ken dropped by to make sure I'm okay. He gave me a massage. Only a massage. He mentioned the time when he was still in J League, nothing more. He didn't really kiss me. He never will. He's my friend... and I'm late!"   
~*~*~  
The day proceeded quite well for Omi. He was late but was able to get into his seat with the teacher hardly noticing. He got one of the highest grades in an exam he hardly studied for and he was able to steer his thoughts away from Ken. It turned out that all of his deliveries were concentrated in one general area and he didn't have to take a tour of the whole of Tokyo.   
  
"So how's lover boy today?" Youji asked the youngest Weiss as he came in the shop escorted by the usual horde of fan girls.   
  
"I'm fine Youji," Omi smiled making the girls around him swoon. He donned his apron and proceeded to check the inventory.  
  
"We're getting to be a ladies man, eh?" Youji teased following the younger boy.   
  
"Youji," Omi said, trying to be stern but failing miserably. "They're not my girls, they're customers. And customers are good for business."  
  
"What's this about girls and business?" Ken asked, coming from the back, a couple of slips in his hand. He handed them to with a smile. Omi smiled back, trying hard not to think of Ken's hand, which brushed against his.   
  
"So what's your ideal "customer?" Youji persisted.  
  
"The kind that pays." Ran said not looking up from his work.  
  
"Hmph" said Youji, eyeing Omi and the girls that pretended to check out the flowers.  
  
"I think dark hair will do." Youji said, nodding to himself. "Nice legs won't hurt." he added glancing at a girl wearing shorts.  
  
"Youji I'm not interested."  
  
"And not uninterested either. Come on Omi who do you like?"  
  
"Youji, I'm Not Interested In Girls!" Omi said exasperatedly.  
  
"You DON'T want girls?" Youji teased.  
  
"That's not what I meant!" Omi said flushing audibly.  
  
"So what do YOU mean? You like the athletic types?" Youji said, smiling as another girl in shorts passed by.  
  
"Youji, stop it will 'ya?" Omi said, really blushing this time.  
  
"Youji..." Ran said, giving him another glare.  
  
"Let the kid work, man." Ken said, trying to drag Youji to the back. But not before Youji caught sight of Omi's beet red face.  
  
"So, it's the athletic type he likes..." Youji managed to say before he was completely dragged away by a determined Ken.   
  
Ran gave the ex-detective a parting glare, then glanced at Omi who had his head bent, diligently studying the books, his mind obviously elsewhere.  
~*~*~  
A/N: That's it for now. I wonder what will happen next. I guess we'll all just have to wait and see (including me ^_^).   
  
Oh, and if I happen to be committing some grave OOCness, forgive me. Just put it down to poetic license. Most of the time I don't know what I'm talking about anyway.  
  
Thanks to a certain "goddess" (dyosa!) for the advice. Thanks for all the reviews!  
~*~*~  
Yuri Maxwell  
shini-gami@excite.com 


	3. three

Whoopee! This fic is getting itself written. We all know what Omi thinks of this little situation were having. But what does Ken think? Want to find out? Read on...  
  
Untitled  
By: Yuri-chan  
~*~*~  
Disclaimers: I don't own WeißKreuz or the boys. Though it would sure be fun if I did.  
~*~*~  
Ken sat on the work bench staring intently at the arrangement in front of him. First the red ones. There... not the little white ones. A bit of green... there, all done. Now, what else? He looked up and glanced at the bare room that doubled as their work area. His gaze settled on his fellow kitten that was busy cutting flowers for the arrangements they were making.  
  
Something was up. Omi looked distracted the whole day, and he was jumpy most of the time. Youji kept hinting about love life the whole day and maybe that was one of the reasons Omi seemed so bothered. But why would he be bothered? Unless of course, there was some truth in Youji's words. What was it that the ex-detective said again? Athletic. Omi liked athletic girls with dark hair. Girls? Well, Omi didn't exactly say he liked girls. But that was a given, wasn't it? He was male, he should like girls. But then again, it doesn't necessarily follow that he should. Who knows? Maybe Omi liked both girls and boys. Like he did.   
  
What was he thinking? He really should not interfere with his fellow kitten's love life. He should leave the meddling to Youji. The least he could do is cheer Omi up. Take the younger boy's mind off whatever is bothering him. He rather missed seeing Omi cheerful. He could get Omi some food, food always worked when his favorite soccer team lost. Or better yet, he could take Omi out for dinner. That way it'll be something new for both of them.   
  
Ken took another glance at Omi and was surprised to see the younger boy looking at him. Ken gave him a smile, which Omi returned half-heartedly before turning his attention back to the flowers.  
  
Omi nearly jumped as he felt Ken's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, wanna go out for dinner. We've done quite a bit. We can finish it later." Ken said giving the wide-eyed Omi another smile.  
  
"Dinner?"   
  
"Yeah. It's almost time for dinner. We could eat out, my treat!"  
  
"Eat out?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on!" Ken said pulling the younger boy to his feet. "You need food."  
  
"I do?"   
  
"Yes you do." Ken shook his head as Omi slowly moved to follow him outside to where their bikes were parked. Something was definitely wrong with Omi. He seemed so out of it. He needed some cheering up.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Kenkun, where are we?" Omi asked, looking around him nervously, drinking in the neon lights and half-drunk couples swaying to the loud music blaring from the speakers.  
  
Ken chuckled, ruffling Omi's hair. "It's a disco, silly. Don't tell me you haven't been to one before."  
  
"What I mean is... what are we doing here? I thought we're going to have dinner?"   
  
"They serve great food." Ken said smiling, noting Omi's uneasiness. "Let's sit over there." he added leading the younger boy to a booth in the corner.  
  
Omi just nodded still looking around as they made their way to their seat. Ken was right. It was a nice place. The dance floor was situated a good distance from the booths so it was possible to have a decent conversation without yelling your heads off. Aside from the booths, there were also a couple of tables situated closer to the dance floor.   
  
Both boys ate in silence, Omi self-consciously watching his food and Ken watching Omi.  
  
Something was definitely wrong with Omi. He broods too much. He needs to unwind.   
  
"Hey, Omi," Ken began as their plates were cleared. "you okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Omi said, giving him a smile that somehow didn't convince Ken. "This is a nice place. Thanks for taking me here."   
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
"You go here often?"  
  
"Yeah. Before."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Look, Omi, if something's bothering you.... well, I'm here to listen, okay?"  
  
"I know Ken." Omi said giving Ken another smile.  
  
"If its Youji, you know better than to listen to him. You know how he is..." Ken added.  
  
"I'm okay Ken. Really."  
  
"Okay, if you say so." Ken smiled back. "Let's dance!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: More OOCness. I don't know what to do with them! They are being stubborn!  
  
~*~*~  
Yuri Maxwell  
shini-gami@excite.com 


	4. four

Untitled  
by Yuri-chan  
~*~*~  
Disclaimers: I don't own WeißKreuz nor the boys. Though it would sure be fun if I did .  
~*~*~  
A/N: Weird. I saw my old notes for this fic. It seems that it was originally a Omi's birthday oneshot. Look what my weird brain made it into... Oh well... More comments later, on with the show...  
~*~*~  
"She likes you!" Ken said excitedly, thumping Omi a bit too hard on the back. "I saw her looking...NO... she's staring at you!"   
  
Omi shook his head vehemently, trying to block the image of the girl that HAD been staring at him at the disco. She wasn't THAT bad really. She was okay... not counting of course her outrageous hairdo, wierd clothes (that looked like it was put together by somebody VERY color blind) and extremely high pitched voice that remided him of nails scraping on a blackboard. Not a very pleasant sound. Omi let out a sigh and glanced at Ken who was grinning like mad.   
  
Everything had been wonderful. It was just as Ken had said. They had dinner then spent the rest of the time on the dance floor. At first, Omi felt awkward, but then he stopped thinking and started enjoying himself. Thinking too much around Ken only left him confused. It was then that the "girl" and her friends approached them. Omi danced a couple of numbers with her hoping to get rid of her when she got what she wanted. But the bad dream became a nightmare when she decided to spend the whole night with him and Ken. And it got even worse when the weird girl's friends started fawnong all over Ken.  
  
"So what? Do you like her too?" Ken asked, still grinning widely at him.  
  
"Ken-kun..."  
  
"Come on! You must like her! She was clinging to you like a leech! Come on, I promise I won't tell the other kittens! Wait till Youji hears about this!"  
  
"Ken!"  
  
"Okay, okay... I wasn't GOING to tell Youji. I was just saying that if he knew, he'd..."  
  
"I don't like her Kenkun." Omi said as calmly as possible.  
  
"You don't? But then... oh, do you like the other girls? You know, her friends?" Ken asked looking adorably confused. "Well, the shy one with the long brown-black hair was pretty."  
  
"You LIKE her Kenkun?!?" Omi asked staring at Ken.  
  
"Well, she wasn't bad. Don't worry you can have her if you want."   
  
"But do you like her?"  
  
"Hmm...she's okay. But I really won't mind if you go after her. It's not like I'm in-love with her or anything."   
  
"I won't be going after her Kenkun."   
  
"But why?"   
  
Omi sighed. Ken looked like a lost puppy with him looking all confused. Real adorable...  
  
"The girls were all okay. I just don't like anyone in particular. Not romantically that is. I.. there's already someone else I like..."  
  
"Really?" Ken asked perking up at Omi's words. Omi liked someone... maybe that's why he was acting real weird lately. It seems that Youji was right after all... "So, who do you like?"  
  
I like you Ken.   
  
But of course he couldn't say that. Why did he even mention liking someone? As if things weren't already complicated as it is...  
  
"Omi? Look it's okay. you don't have to tell me. But if you're in the mood to talk... well, you know where to find me. We're friends."  
  
I know Ken. I know we're friends. I know that too well... We're just friends.   
  
"Thanks Kenkun. We better hurry on home."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~*~*~  
Omi lay wide awake in the dark room, replaying the events of the day in his mind. He didn't know what to feel. But whatever it is, it was slowly driving him crazy.   
  
Ken had been real sweet. He was so attentive and looked at him with deep concern in his eyes.   
  
/We're friends./  
  
But I want so much more than that Kenkun. So much more...   
  
Omi closed his eyes thinking of the ex-soccer player. Everything about Ken was wonderful. His hands... the way they moved over his skin, the way they made him feel like he was in heaven. His smile... the way they made his world light up even though he felt like sinking into hell. That tall lean frame that felt good against his whenever they got close... when on a mission or like tonight when they danced... Omi liked feeling Ken's body close to his. That momentary closeness that just wasn't enough and only left him yearning for more.   
  
I need more. I want more.  
  
~*~*~  
A/N: Still no yaoi lemony goodness. Gomen! I can't seem to make it fit in the story. But I promise there will be lemon parts. That's what makes yaoi so nice... . I NEED INSPIRATION!!! This fic is taking too long!!! Not to mention that the chapters are getting shorter. Anyway thanks for the comments minna. It makes writing so much easier. ^_^ 


	5. five

Untitled  
by: Yuri Maxwell  
~*~*~  
Disclaimers: I don't own WeißKreuz nor the boys. Though it would sure be fun if I did .  
~*~*~  
Ken stood outside Omi's door thinking about the blonde assassin. He knew that something was wrong with Omi. The former soccer player couldn't help but see through the smiles Omi offered everyone else. Ken wasn't the most perceptive of people yet somehow the sadness lurking in his fellow kitten's eyes couldn't escape his notice. It was there no matter what any of them did, whatever Omi himself did.   
  
Ken sighed. He was seriously beginning to question his concern for Omi. He usually didn't question his feelings and just acted upon them fully believing that his actions were all for the best. He was pretty impulsive, some might say. But lately he had been thinking more of the things he did regarding Omi. He didn't know if he was actually helping. Omi would smile for him - he knew that. He would smile for his sake, smile even for a while. But after everything Omi would go to his old morose self.  
  
Ken let out another sigh. He was also beginning to question the fact that he was overly concerned. It was starting to seem as if Omi's happiness was something he himself needed. Those rare times that Omi smiled and actually meant it made Ken want to smile as well.   
  
The ex-J league player shook his head. How was he going to help Omi when he was starting to think of him as something more than his fellow kitten? Ken always found himself attracted to this or that person. Attraction for him wasn't something new. But he was never one to act upon these little attractions and simply chose to admire from afar, letting whatever feelings he may have die a natural death. But this thing that he was feeling for Omi wasn't deteriorating into the accepted level. In fact, it was slowly soaring into heights he never knew possible. He was falling... hard. He was falling for Omi... fellow kitten... friend... Shit. This wasn't good.  
  
He wanted to help Omi. He really did. But it seems that it was him who needed help more. He needed help He needed Omi. Shit.  
  
He looked down to the bottles in his hands. This isn't a good idea Ken. Is this what you REALLY are out to do? But then, it's not like I'm getting him drunk. It's just a couple of bottles...   
  
Shit. I should really just get some sleep. Or I can drink these myself. Alone.   
  
"Kenkun?" Omi asked staring at Ken who was standing just outside his door. "What's that for?" he added, pointing to the bottles.  
  
Ken just blinked at him not knowing what to do. He was so busy fighting with himself to notice that the door actually opened. "Bottles. Beer."   
  
"Kenkun? Are you okay?" Omi asked feeling for his temperature. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Uh... it's nothing!" Ken managed to say, snapping out of his trance. Well here goes nothing... "I brought some beer. I was wondering if you would like some."  
  
"Beer? Okay I guess. Why don't you come in?"  
  
"Thanks."  
~*~*~  
A/N: I can smell lemon in the air!!! Hopefully there would be lemony scenes soon!!! I still make such short chapters, I know. But you must admit I wrote this real fast! Two chapters in two days! I usually write a chapter a month - and that is already when I'm inspired! R&R please!!! I need people feeding my ego. It makes me write faster. Anyway special thanks to donna, my non-anime loving friend who helps get me in the mood (to write, that is). She may not be into anime but at least she doesn't condemn it. She even tolerates my rants about kawaii boys and the whole world of yaoi. That's all for now! Till next time! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! I even welcome flames! I'm that fond of feedback! But I'd rather receive nice ones over bad ones anytime. Man, I should write more Omi and Ken stuff! Actually I got another one in the making... But I should get this out of the way first! 


End file.
